


A Haven's Worth

by YuriWriter30



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriWriter30/pseuds/YuriWriter30
Summary: There was never a day where in Umi Sonoda would not encounter stressful situations. Things like having to deal with an irritating boss, tons of paperwork, a toxic girlfriend, and unlucky days, which seemed to have put her in a bind spot. Despite all these, she still managed to live normally until that day came when she witnessed a murder scene that made the people involved search for her every single day without any rest. With the additional trauma that has entered in her life, she decided to move into the countryside, where she gets to meet a former military officer of the Special Forces named Eli Ayase.Life became comfortably peaceful for Umi and could feel that kind of warming protection coming from Eli. However, things sooner took a sharp and worse turn when the people who are in pursuit came back to hunt her down. They will not stop until she was put into her grave.But, the blonde will also not stop protecting the woman who had come to light up her dark world. With the love slowly blossoming between the two of them, they can tell the world that everything happens for a reason.Updates every Saturdays (GMT+8)
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Sonoda Umi, Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo, Nishikino Maki/Sonoda Umi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Trailer

“I need your help, Maki. I can’t stay here anymore.” Umi said in her shaky tone of voice.

Maki softened her eyes, “Even without you saying it, I’d help you move out of the city. You can stay in my farmhouse in Texas. You’ll be safe there.”

“What if those people come back?”

“They won’t. A worker of mine there once belonged in the Special Forces. I’ll have her appointed as your bodyguard.”

“Thank you, Maki..” Umi went and gave the redhead a tight embrace, “Thank you..”

“I’ll come with you to ensure that you arrive there safely.” Maki replied as she held the other back.

=============

“You sure have a large farmhouse, Maki. Don’t you get lonely here whenever you are not in the city?” Umi asked as she finally got out of the car and spun around to look around the vast field with horses running around from the distance.

“Nah, my employees usually accompany me so I don’t feel lonely at all.” Maki replied as she got out of her car as well, moving beside the blue-haired.

At the large barn nearby, there are two females in their cowgirl attire chattering when the shorter one with black hair tied into twin tails saw them and elbowed the taller one with blonde hair, “Hey hey, there they are.”

The blonde looked at the raven-haired then at the two, “Oh, thanks.” She hurriedly marched towards them with a soft smile, “Maki!” she called her owner’s name and waved.

As Umi caught the glimpse of the blonde, her jaw slowly and slightly dropped as she stared.

“Ah, here she is.” Maki smiled back as she faced the blonde, “Umi, I want you to meet Eli Ayase. My best employee around.”

“Oh please, stop with the compliments.” Eli chuckles before turning to the blue-haired, “Hi, Eli Ayase at your service ma’am, you must be the woman I will guard around!”

“A-Ah yes. Indeed I am.” Umi chuckled, “I’m Umi Sonoda. Just call me Umi.”

“Well then, call me Eli.” The blonde let out a cheeky grin.

“I entrust you with her safety, Eli. I will have to get back to the city.” Maki said.

“Well,” Eli shrugged as she spread her arms widely, “welcome to the safest place on Earth. Just call my name and I’ll be there in a heartbeat!”

=============

“You sure are enthusiastic when talking to people huh?” Umi asked, watching the horses run around with Eli from behind the wooden fences.

“Well, can’t survive life without interacting with people, am I right?” Eli looked at Umi with a smile.

“Can’t even do that much. I’ve only interacted with my high school friends so far.”

“Guess you need to learn how to talk a lot. I can be your friend to that.”

“Oh? Talk to me then.”

“Alright, so when I first met you, I was actually starstruck because you look like that one singer. Only difference is that you are more beautiful.”

“Oh jeez.” Umi groaned while rolling her eyes before she turned around to walk away.

“Hey! I was talking to you!” Eli said as she just watched her walk away with her arms spread out in confusion but she still has that smile plastered on her face.

“You weren’t talking, you were flirting! I’ll go get the scrubs!” Umi said without bothering to look back. But as she walked away, she had a smile on her face.

=============

“Guess you are loving it here now, Umi. Peaceful isn’t?” Maki asked with a smile as they stood in the balcony while staring at the starry skies mixed with darkness of the night.

“Very peaceful. This is the lifestyle I had always wanted.” Umi chuckled.

“You can stay here you know.” Maki looked down at her with her eyes softened.

“Can I, really?”

“Of course!” Maki chuckled, “And it is much healthier here.”

“Alright then! No reason to turn you down. I will find a place of my own once I get a job nearby.”

“There will be a job fair this coming Saturday, you should attend.”

“Alright then. I’ll bring Eli along since she might know as well!” Umi grinned.

“She sure does, that’s how we met.”

=============

“Wait wait wait, you love pets?” Eli asked as they looked around the place where there are hiring posters and stalls.

“Yeah! As much as possible, I want to work at a kennel.” Umi said while she was filling up a form.

“Well, this place is pretty much modern as well like in the city you had lived in minus tall buildings so I know you could get a job right away.”

“I doubt, they have processes here as we--”

“Oh wow, you love pets?! Welcome aboard!” A woman smiled as she saw the form.

Umi looked up at her in surprise then shifted her gaze at Eli, who shrugged.

“Told you.”

=============

“So, how are you and Umi?” Alisa asked, smiling while she was quilting a bracelet.

“What do you mean by that?” Eli asked back.

“Oh, you know, like have you two been dating or something?” Nico teased while smirking.

“W-What? No! I’m her bodyguard!” Eli said.

“I see that you don’t want to be just her bodyguard.” Alisa said.

“Hey! How old are you to get into this business!?” Eli asked.

“Well, I’m 22.” Alisa answered.

“Well, you can’t escape from her, your sister is sharp, too.” Nico said, laughing.

“Aw shut up!” Eli said as she left the room.

=============

“Is this your secret place?” Umi asked as she and Eli walked around the small forest with white flowers and leaves filling the trees. The petals are gently falling and making a mess on the ground.

“Yes it is. Liked it? I usually go here whenever I am stressed.” Eli said.

“I love it!” Umi then faced the blonde with her happiest smile.

Eli smiled back and leaned down towards her to give her a soft kiss on the lips with her eyes closed, which left Umi speechless and shocked.

However, Umi closed her eyes as well and responded to the kiss.

The wind began to play around the two of them, allowing the petals to encircle them.

=============

“Hey miss. Sonoda. I believe you should come with us.” A tall man in a black suit as he suddenly grabbed Umi’s wrist.

“Let go of me! Eli!!” Umi yelled.

“Hey, didn’t your mother teach you about not to touch a woman that way?” Eli said from behind before she suddenly grabbed a hold of the man’s neck in a Sleeper hold, making the man gag and let go of the blue-haired to hold Eli’s strong arms so he could free himself but to no avail.

The blonde dragged him away from Umi and threw him onto the ground before giving him a hard stomp on his crotch that made him flinch and howl in pain, blood soon became present from that part.

Eli looked at the remaining four men in black, who were obviously stunned. She extended her arm and pointed her index finger at each one of them, “And you! Don’t you ever touch her again!!” She shouted in her firm and clear voice that could shake someone in fear.

=============

“They had been chasing me all this time. It was because I accidentally saw what they did back in that alley. I-I just want to go home. I..” Umi broke down in tears while Eli listened to her.

The blonde then wrapped her arms around the blue-haired and held her tightly, “You are home now.”

Umi bawled like a baby, “I want to forget Eli, help me!”

“I will..” Eli responded in her most soothing voice.

=============

“I will help you forget, Umi.” Eli said as she passionately kissed Umi’s lips while gently pinning her on the bed. The two of them are already naked and have initiated their own heated night.

=============

“What can I do for you so then you would love me back, Umi?! I had always looked at you that way ever since we met!” Maki shouted.

“You can’t just force me to love you when my heart doesn’t want to!”

“What do you see in her, Umi? Was it because you feel safe around her?!”

“Yes! I do feel safe around her! But now those scums have come back, I have to leave! I don’t want her and everyone else to be in trouble anymore! All of these happened because of me!” Umi answered with tears overflowing her eyes.

=============

“So that’s it? After those guys came in, you think you could just leave and make me forget?” Eli asked as she softly glared down at Umi.

“As long as I am here, you won’t be safe. I won’t be safe. This is for the best, Eli. I want you to forget about me.”

"How can I ever forget about you when you are the woman who became my everything?!" An enraged Eli shouted as she slightly slammed her fist on the table, which created a sharply loud sound that made Umi flinch. 

=============

"Umi, don't leave. There's no safer place here on Earth than with me. In my arms." Eli said as she went to kiss Umi's nose.

"I'll protect you." 

=============

“I don’t understand why Umi loves Eli instead of me. Am I not good looking enough? Am I not wealthy enough?” Maki asked, groaning.

“I don’t think it relies on how good looking or wealthy you are. If it does then it is not love.” Nico said.

“Is that so? Then tell me, Nico. What makes you love someone?”

“Love me and you’ll find out.”

=============

“Ever since we got together, I had always wondered about something, why do you love me?” Umi asked as she stared at Eli lovingly.

“There’s actually no reason so I can’t answer that. But all I know for sure is that you are worth spending forever for. In my life, you are my haven.” Eli replied before Umi leaned up to kiss the other’s lips passionately, their eyes closed while they stood in the middle of the field with horses running around them.


	2. Prologue

"How can I ever forget about you when you are the woman who became my everything?!" An enraged Eli shouted as she slightly slammed her fist on the table, which created a sharply loud sound that made Umi flinch. 

The blue-haired is in tears with loud sobs that could quickly touch the blonde's heart. She has been feeling extremely vulnerable ever since those people came back. She feels unsafe, she is terrified and wants to go and hide somewhere. Far away from here. She had been hugging herself ever since the start of their conversation. She just wants to live in peace. With the overwhelming weakness and fear that has engulfed her, all she could do was cry, like a child who was being left by her parents.

Eli frowned and took a deep breath to calm down. That was wrong of her to shout. She clenched her fist that was still on the table and approached the woman, gently wrapping her arms around the other and pulling her close, giving her a tight and warm embrace, 

"I'm sorry. I was just.. scared of losing you. I don't want you to leave this place. I don't want you to leave me.." She soothed while she gently combed Umi's hair as a form of comfort. She could feel the other female's trembling body, which urged her to lean down and kiss Umi's head, 

"I'm sorry.." The blonde repeated. 

Umi didn't answer and simply buried her face on the blonde's chest. She did feel petrified but with the presence of Eli's strong arms wrapped around and sturdy built, fear is slowly being washed away, replacing it with contentment and peace. Her body sooner stopped trembling. 

Eli sooner pulled away to give Umi a warm and loving kiss on the lips with their eyes closed, she retreated slightly and captured the other's lips once again. She finally broke the kiss and placed her forehead against the other's as her eyes slowly opened again along with Umi's. 

They began staring at each other with pure affection. 

"Umi, don't leave. There's no safer place here on Earth than with me. In my arms." Eli said as she went to kiss Umi's nose, 

"I'll protect you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heeey guys!! Finally made this fanfic go live! How was the trailer!? Chapter 1 will be released soon! Stay tuned!
> 
> Next chapter release: September 5, 2020 (GMT+8)


	3. Chapter 1

Chirping coming from the birds that hovered high above the city, which is filled with endless rows of skyscrapers, small establishments, streets and alleyways, which seemed to stretch out enormously that the ends are not in sight, showcasing its prosperity. Newcomers would have trouble getting used to the place and even the people who have lived for a couple of months would still find themselves lost. Although, these things are nothing compared to the life of a certain dark blue-haired woman, who is currently working on the papers on her desk in a tall building, which is near to the center part of the city.

Within that building, that has “Electrina Corp.” labelled on the large billboard that was attached above the main entrance in metal-structured, big letters, there are overwhelmingly large numbers of employees walking back and forth around the main lobby, while most of them are walking to elevators in order for them to start their days at work. It is indeed an ordinary yet tiring day even though it is still morning.

A groan could be heard in an office along with the hurried tapping of a pen on the table, which could annoy anyone who likes peaceful environments. Those sounds belonged to the dark blue-haired woman named Umi Sonoda, whose hair reached down her waist with a matching pair of soft yellow orbs. Her smooth and slightly sharp jawline matched with her slightly pointy nose, cherry lips, and moderately thin eyebrows and eyelashes. Supporting those features is her fair tone of skin, which seemed to give off that soft glow, due to the sun rays coming from the window that had gently landed.

Judging from the large amount of wrinkles on her white polo shirt and black slacks, she has been sitting there for a few hours now and the tapping of her black shoes added to the fact that she is stressed out. She heaved a long sigh and massaged her temples with the fingers of her hand as she focused her eyes on the paper she was writing. In front of her view is her computer, which contains written notes plastered on each sides of the screen. Looks like her colleagues had been giving her tons of work without even sharing the burden.

_ ‘This is another unlucky day for me. As much as I want to resign and move out, I couldn’t because this is the only job that has been giving me food on the table.’  _ Umi thought as she began writing once again. She has to finish all these within the day or else her boss will scold her once again.

Her phone sooner gave off a messaging ringtone with a vibration. The female stopped and went to grab her mobile to check on the message, a crease was formed on her forehead upon reading the contents.

**_“Good morning, love! Can we go to the mall today? I want to buy something but I am currently short.”_ **

_ ‘And here she is, asking for money again so then she can buy something irrelevant. Honestly, the savings in which I should have put into my jar was being given to her.’  _ And the blue-haired female couldn’t help but release a groan before holding her phone with her two hands and began tapping on the screen to type.

**_“I’m currently busy. Maybe tomorrow.”_ **

_ ‘But knowing her, she would lash out on me.’  _ Umi thought as she sent the message and after a few more moments, she received another message,

**_“Seriously? You just got your pay yesterday and now you are telling me that you are busy? You’d usually date me at this time!”_ **

_ ‘Knew it.’  _ The female added in her thoughts. She decided to ignore this woman for she knows that it will be another hellish day if she would try to say a thought with her.

However, it seems she couldn’t escape, another hour has passed and consecutive text messages coming from her girlfriend has bombarded her phone screen, a lot of messages such as:

**_“You don’t love me anymore! You are being a selfish bitch!”_ **

**_“My ex was clearly better than you! She’d treat me like a princess and here you are, working your ass off and not even giving me the attention I deserve!”_ **

**_“Hey! Answer your phone, bitch!”_ **

**_“Answer my texts or I will talk to that one woman you are jealous with!”_ **

**_“Or probably break up with you!”_ **

**_“Come on, Umi Sonoda!”_ **

And many more toxic messages were sent that made Umi rub her head.

She actually wanted to cry right there and now but for the sake of her reputation at work, she had to thicken her nerves so she took a deep breath to calm her mind. Those words definitely hurt her; in fact, she could feel her heart breaking into fragments.

Few more moments had passed and a tall man in his late 50s with an athletic build approached her stall, he had slick-back, white hair with piercing brown eyes along with thick eyebrows and a beard, which looked like he's a strict yet nice man. He suddenly slammed his hand on the table, which made Umi flinch. 

The blue-haired still couldn't get used to this mannerism, she is actually afraid of this man and having him here now makes her want to just abandon this place. 

Her boss seemed to find her reaction amusing so he suddenly slammed his hand on the table once again, causing the female to flinch once more. 

"You seem to be having a really bad morning, Ms. Sonoda." He commented in his sharp and deep voice, which is close to a strict man's.

Umi is already feeling extremely uncomfortable. She wants to go home and stay in her room, "N-Not really, sir. It was just a little stressful of a morning." 

"Stressful?" He looked around and could see that the other employees were just chattering around while they're working lousily. He shifted his eyes back at Umi, "You are just imagining things, Ms. Sonoda. Maybe you didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"I did, sir." Umi responded with her firm tone of voice.

"Are you answering me that way now, Ms. Sonoda?" The man raised an eyebrow. 

"No, sir." 

"Do you want me to fire you here and now?" 

"N-No, sir. I'm sorry for my behavior." 

"Good girl. Women like you should learn how to stay put." 

_ 'Honestly, I can kick your face but I have to stay professional. Maybe I will do so once I resign.'  _ Umi said at the back of her mind.

"The secretary will be giving you your task for this week. I am expecting good results or else.." He narrowed his eyes to intimidate the woman. 

"Yes, sir." Umi just stared at him back firmly. 

"Good!" He sooner turned his heels and left.

Umi released a shaky sigh. Of course she can fight him off but at the same time, she is afraid. The current her became so different from when she was in highschool: fearless, strict, and intimidating. 

But now, she wonders where did her old self go? Ever since she got a girlfriend, things about her had never become the same. 

Her girlfriend dislikes intimidating women so she changed herself to be softer. After that, she has gotten so used in changing herself to the point that she couldn't figure out who she wanted to be anymore. Who she was anymore. 

Her lover would also tend to do things Umi doesn't want her to do, such as hanging out with other women who obviously like her, going out to nightclubs, and so much more. 

Thinking about those now, Umi wonders if she could ever live a stress-free life, such as living in the countryside. However, with her current situations, that goal is too far off. Although, she doesn't want to stay in this kind of life forever. 

The blue-haired closed her eyes to relax before reopening them and continuing her work,

"Alright, let's do this."

Hours had passed and her shift is finally over. She did manage to finish all of her tasks for today and she could feel all her bones cracking when she stretched her arms up and arched her back. She felt that exhaustion but she had a smile on her face. 

_ 'Alright, I can leave now.'  _ Umi thought and started packing up then left the building.

Sun is slowly setting, filling the skies' colors with an orange hue to light purple, she didn't realize it'd be this late. Despite a fatigue body, she would just hum a song while enjoying that soft warmth that was caressing her skin until she came across a dimmed lit alleyway. 

Her ears picked up faint sounds of a man's pants and wheezings along with the soft rubbing of flesh against the ground. The blue-haired snapped her head towards the alleyway and her eyes widened upon seeing a weakened man in his 30s, crawling his way towards her with severe and bloodied wounds on his back, face and arms, the blood has heavily stained his white polo shirt and black slacks, marking that he was beaten up with metal poles and other heavy objects. 

His head is bleeding intensely and Umi's sharp vision could easily tell that the man's head is deformed. She saw his eyes bleeding out along with his mouth. His pants and wheezes are the only thing that has been indicating the fact that he is still barely alive. 

Umi could see the desperation behind the man's eyes.. desperation to escape from someone.. desperation to call for help. That, alone, is making her heart race in fear that she froze in place. Cold sweats began running down her face and her body began to lightly tremble. 

She hates it.

She hates feeling so weak. 

"H.. Help.. me." The man said, gasping for air, it seemed that the one who did this to him had also knocked his lungs out. 

"I-I.." Umi halted when a small group of men walked out from the shadows and the one in the middle pointed his pistol towards the back of the man's head, pulling the trigger. 

There's no loud noise being heard for the pistol had a silencer equipped. But that still made Umi flinch and without any second thoughts, she had already stood up and ran off. 

"After her!" The man ordered and his peers quickly went to chase Umi.

Umi is a witness, she has witnessed something she shouldn't have. Now, the fear that has quickly crawled into every fiber of her being, gave her an adrenaline rush to escape. She could feel her heart wanting to jump out of her chest out of pure fear. 

_ 'Wha.. What just happened back there!? Why did they kill him!? Oh god, I have to hide somewhere! Crowds! Where is the crowd!?'  _ Umi's mind began to panick as she looked over her shoulder and could see the men slowly catching up to her. 

_ 'No!'  _ She ran faster for dear life as she went to look around for a crowd. Managing to find a supermarket nearby and rushed towards it. 

The men in pursuit sooner came to a halt and clicked their tongues out of frustration. Umi got lucky this time. They decided to let her be for now, but that doesn't mean they will let her go. They then began heading back to where they came from. 

Umi's feet still continued to release fast steps until her eyes caught a glimpse of short and slightly wavy, red mane that stood out within the crowd. 

_ 'Maki!'  _ A wave of relief flooded her heart as she went straight towards the other female, who is taller than her and with a more athletic physique. Matching her fair skin, sharp jawline, pointy nose and slightly thick eyebrows, is a pair of amethyst orbs, which is scanning vegetables in a stall. 

The redhead seems like she hasn't gotten out of work just yet judging from her clothes, which consisted of a white doctor's coat and a black v-neck shirt beneath it. Along with it, is her dark pants and shoes. 

"Maki!" Umi shouted and it immediately caught the redhead's attention. Maki snapped her head towards Umi and her eyes widened in surprise upon realizing just how fast Umi is going. 

"Umi, what in tarnation-- **ACK!!** " The redhead couldn't finish her sentence because Umi had already tackled her down on the cemented floor. 

Maki groaned in pain and slowly pushed herself up, "Umi, what are you--" 

" **HELP ME!** " Umi said as she just embraced Maki tightly, "S-Some men were chasing me!" 

Maki raised an eyebrow, "Chasing you?" she looked around. Upon seeing no one, she continued, "I don't see anyone." 

"What!?" Umi also looked over her shoulder. Maki was right, they aren't chasing her anymore. Knowing that gave her a great wave of fatigue to the point that she will be able to sleep like a log tonight. 

"What happened, anyway?" Maki asked.

"I-I was just--" 

"Actually, let's talk about that in my office. Uhm.. can you.. get off now?" Maki said, blushing, "Y-You're.. not supposed to touch that thing down there." 

Umi blinked and looked at where she was sitting, seeing that she had sat on Maki's crotch. Realizing that, it gave the blue-haired a sudden burst of swirling heat in both of her cheeks, that they reddened. Along with it is her heart racing out of embarrassment.

The blue-haired finally got off and tugged on her slacks and Maki also stood up. The redhead cleared her throat to catch Umi's attention, "Come on, let's go to my office." 

"R-Right." Umi replied. 

Few moments later, Maki accompanied the blue-haired woman to her office in the hospital. Nurses and patients were walking around along with Maki’s fellow doctor colleagues. Umi looked around the office, which is a simple white-walled one, filled with hanging framed paintings of Van Gogh. There is a bookshelf whose books are protected with glass and there is a medical cabinet beside it. In front of Umi is Maki’s rosewood desk with papers, pencil holders, and folders on it. There is also a jacket rack beside the door and within the blue-haired female’s mind, she thought that the office is simple yet convenient.

Maki finally walked inside the office a couple of minutes later while carrying two small bags of sandwiches, she approached the other female and handed over a bag, “Here. Have a snack.”

“Thank you.” Umi replied as she took it. The redhead finally went over and sat on her black swivel chair. Eyeing Umi with her mesmerizing amethyst orbs, she finally spoke,

“Now tell me what happened.”

The blue-haired woman narrowed her eyes, “It was supposed to be an ordinary day for me at work. I.. I was just heading home you know.. The usual while I think about the things I want to do once I move out of this city. But then.. Then I saw something I shouldn’t.”

Maki raised an eyebrow, “And what is that?”

Umi gritted her teeth while trying not to break down due to that new trauma, “S-Someone was murdered right in front of me.. W-With a gun on his head and those people just fired it off without a single hesitation. I was terrified but I knew right then and there that I had to leave or I would be next. Their eyes.. Their eyes showed me that they are not friendly people.”

The redhead just listened intently.

“A-And then I ran while they chased me down and found a crowd. That’s when I finally found you..”

“Hmm.. Looks like they are at it again.” Maki sighed, “News reports said that there are many of those hoodlums walking down the streets nowadays and no one knows why. Even investigators haven’t found any clues. While those cases are common since this is one big city, these happenings caught everyone’s eyes right now because it somehow connects to smuggling drugs.”

“I-I was just a passerby, Maki. I don’t have anything to do with those.” Umi said and the redhead smiled,

“Don’t worry, nobody says you got anything to do with them. But you have to be careful next time. I will come to work with you everyday and take you home as well.”

“I-I don’t think they will stop, Maki. They saw my face and I saw what they did. I know their ways through movies. They will definitely bury every evidence and witnesses down.”

“Hmm, you have a point.” Maki sighed, “It seems your only option is to get out of the city huh?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Those thugs..” Maki clicked her tongue.

Umi’s mind is entering panic mode when she remembers what had happened to her once again, which is making her wrap her arms around herself.

“U-Umi.. Are you okay?” Maki sooner stood up with worry.

“I need your help, Maki. I can’t stay here anymore.” Umi said in her trembling voice.

Maki softened her eyes, “Even without you saying it, I’d help you move out of the city. You can stay in my farmhouse in Texas. You’ll be safe there.”

“What if those people come back?”

“They won’t. A worker of mine there once belonged in the Special Forces. I’ll have her appointed as your bodyguard.”

“Thank you, Maki…” Umi went and gave the redhead a tight embrace, “Thank you…”

“I’ll come with you to ensure that you arrive there safely.” Maki replied as she held the other back.

Umi’s warmth has slowly crawled within Maki’s entire being and all the redhead could feel was comfort and peace that made her close her eyes and savor the embrace.

“There there..” Maki soothed as she gently combed Umi’s hair with her fingers before she pulled away with a smile, “Let’s get you packed up tonight and we will immediately leave.”

Umi nodded,

“Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heey guys! How are you? Finally released chapter 1! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Give this fanfic some love by leaving favorites and comments! See you guys on the next one!
> 
> Estimated Next Chapter Release: September 12, 2020 (GMT+8)


	4. Chapter 2 - Eli and Umi

Flocks of birds have gathered in the skies and below them is a vast field of Bermuda grasses with fences surrounding it. Beside the field is another one but larger and has large barns, horse stables, sheds, orchards and gardens. Near the farm is a large 2-storey and white-walled house with a wide front porch and a back garden. Its roof is deep red in color along with the window frames and doors. The main entrance is facing the entire farm and the country road that stretches out to the right, which leads to the town.

A red Lamborghini Urus vehicle sooner came and stopped in front of the house. It belonged to Maki. It seemed they did leave the city right after that incident happened.

“You sure have a large farmhouse, Maki. Don’t you get lonely here whenever you are not in the city?” Umi asked as she finally got out of the car and spun to look around the vast field with horses running around from the distance. She then went to the back of the car and opened the backseat where her luggage was.

“Nah, my employees usually accompany me so I don’t feel lonely at all.” Maki replied as she got out of her car as well, moving beside the blue-haired to help her pull her stuff out, placing it gently on the ground.

At the large barn nearby, there are two females, in their cowgirl attire, chattering when the shorter one with black hair tied into twin tails saw them and elbowed the taller one with blonde hair, “Hey hey, there they are, Eli.”

The blonde looked at the raven-haired then at the two, “Oh, thanks, Nico.” She hurriedly marched towards them with a soft smile, “Maki!” she called her owner’s name and waved.

As Umi caught the glimpse of the blonde, her jaw slowly and slightly dropped as she stared.

Eli has broad shoulders, which is fit to her lean and muscular build. Even with her blue polo on, Umi could see those visible muscles outlining the fabrics of the polo. Add the fact that Eli's first button of her polo is undone and her dark pants just suited it perfectly.

Matching Eli's build is her fair tone of skin which is slightly darkened due to her long exposure to the sun. Along with that is her sharp jawline, pointy nose, thick eyebrows and soft, thin lips. Her blonde hair that was tied into a high ponytail matched her pair of blue eyes, which seemed to glimmer due to the sun rays that had been hitting her whole form. 

Within Umi's eyes, Eli is one hot beast.

“Ah, here she is.” Maki smiled back as she faced the blonde, “Umi, I want you to meet Eli Ayase. My best employee around.”

“Oh please, stop with the compliments.” Eli chuckles before turning to the blue-haired,

“Hi, Eli Ayase at your service ma’am, you must be the woman I will guard around!” She said as she extended her open palm towards the other. 

“A-Ah yes. Indeed I am.” Umi chuckled, “I’m Umi Sonoda. Just call me Umi.” She gently took Eli's hand and they performed a handshake.

It was short but Umi could feel those magical voltages crawling under her skin and it just feels so good that Umi doesn't want to let go. 

Sadly, they have retreated both of their hands.

“Well then, call me Eli.” The blonde let out a cheeky grin.

"Umi here is being chased you see. Those people are really persistent and it is not safe for her to stay in the city. Best if you will keep an eye out for any weird people looking around, yeah?" Maki said. 

"Don't worry, you can count on me. Miss Umi here will be very safe with me." Eli said while her smile is still plastered on her face. 

“Good, I entrust you with her safety, Eli. I will have to get back to the city so then I can forward Umi's resignation letter.” Maki said.

“Well,” Eli shrugged as she spread her arms widely, “welcome to the safest place on Earth. Just call my name and I’ll be there in a heartbeat!” She winked at the blue-haired. 

Umi blushed in embarrassment but she released a light giggle in response, "Why, thank you!" 

Nico sooner approached them, "Hey! Name's Nico Yazawa and I am one of the caretakers of this whole place! Call me Nico!" She extended her open palm towards Umi. 

Umi took it and performed a handshake with Nico as well while smiling, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Umi Sonoda!" 

“Eyy I didn’t know that you would be this beautiful in person. Maki was right about you!” Nico complimented, earning a blush from the blue-haired.

“Th-That’s not true at all.” Umi chuckled awkwardly.

“Oh please, just accept it.” Maki said before she went to the driver seat of her car, “I will be going now.”

“Wait, you’re leaving already?” Eli asked.

“Yeah, I have a shift for today due to so many patients coming in. Weird enough, all of them have these beating marks and some of them were dead due to their throats being slit. Police are actually investigating through it.” Maki replied.

“Well, you better be careful on your way back, Maki.” The blonde said.

“Of course I will. You should worry about Umi more than me. I’ll be back in a few weeks!” The redhead said as she got into her car and moved around them, driving away.

Nico waved until the vehicle was out of her sight. Eli then looked down at Umi,

“Come on, let me help you with that.” The blonde said as she immediately grabbed the luggage and lifted it up.

“O-Oh thank you for that. “

“Where’s her room, Nico?” The blonde asked.

“Just on the second floor next to yours.” The raven-haired answered.

“Got it.” Eli sooner led the way with Umi following her.

“Say, what do you usually do here? You’re just an ordinary bodyguard, right?” Umi finally broke the ice as they reached the entrance.

“Well, I’m Maki’s trusted rancher around, I take care of her farm and animals then ship them to the markets. Actually a large load of work if you’d ask me but she pays me decently.” The blonde answered.

“I see..”

“What about you, princess? What do you do for a living?”

“Me? Well, I’m an accountant. I usually do maths.” Umi simplified.

“Really now? Sounds really hard.” Eli said.

“Yes, it is.”

“I actually love solving but I didn’t get the chance to do so ever since I was drafted in war.”

“You were in the military?”

“As a matter of fact, yeah. Formerly belonged in the Special Forces.” Eli smiled.

“Oh wow.. No wonder she entrusted me to you.” Umi chuckled.

“She sure did, huh?” Eli let out a soft laugh to join her.

Nico raised an eyebrow as she watched the two of them, she soon crossed her arms with a hum, “Those two got along too fast, are they soulmates or something?” She mumbled before she went back to the barn.

Once Eli and Umi have reached their destination, Eli finally settled the luggage inside the room, she turned around to face Umi, who was scanning her eyes around,

"There we go. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me or Nico." 

"Thank you so much!" Umi bowed and smiled at the blonde. 

"No problem, princess." Eli winked. 

"Oh jeez.. you are a flirtatious one, aren't you?" Umi rolled her eyes with a short laugh. 

"I'm talking to you, though. Nothing else." Eli grinned. 

"You're not talking, you're flirting!" Umi couldn't help but laugh a bit more in delight. Even if it is just a simple conversation, she is genuinely having fun. 

"Well, at least you laughed! So uhh.. see you at dinner?" Eli asked. 

"Or maybe we could see each other after I am done settling." Umi replied. 

"Right, right. I'll give you your personal space then." Eli walked past by her to leave the room. 

Umi sooner went to sit on the edge of her bed, and began looking around her room once more. Her eyes are glimmering with curiosity due to the pleasing design that this room has.

A room with Van Gogh paintings hanging on the walls, a large bookshelf on the far left corner of the room, a large cabinet on the other corner of the room near her bed and a bedside table on the other. Her bed is on the opposite of where the door is and is facing the wall so Umi can actually see who would be entering. There are two windows located on the other end of the room, which gives proper illuminations of the entire space during the night when the moon comes out. 

'I wonder… What does Eli's room look like? Judging from what she had told me, it must be filled with her photographs back in her military days. Hmm.. maybe she has a crate of guns hiding under her bed as well?' She thought. 

And thinking about that gave Umi a shiver and immediately hugged herself, "S-Scary.." But she smiled, knowing that she is under the blonde's protection. 

She feels safe and with that feeling secured, her mind focuses on something else. She wanted to get to know more of Eli.

'Eli Ayase huh.. She looks interesting.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heeeyyy folks! Sorry it was a couple of hours late! Watched two movies with mom ;~; Hope you guys like this chapt!


	5. Chapter 3 - Power of Two

It has been a few days ever since Umi started living in the farmhouse together with Eli, Nico and other workers. Things are peaceful and Umi genuinely loved that kind of peace. It feels perfect and it feels comfortable. It has also made Umi sleep well at night.

Everyone can see the contentment right in her face because she has been smiling while she stood by the front porch as her eyes scanned the horizon with a cup of coffee on hand and the cool wind caressing her whole body. 

Eli sooner came out of the house and saw the blue-haired. Her eyes glistened while she formed a smile, her morning is finally complete and the fact that Umi just woke up fits the scene perfectly. She sooner went up beside her, 

"Good morning," The blonde greeted while grinning happily at the other, "did you sleep well?" 

"Oh!" Umi slightly flinched back in surprise and snapped her head towards Eli,

"Ah, good morning! I slept well, thank you. How about you?" She asked with a smile.

"Same. Say, since you have been here for a few days, I thought that maybe you want to go to town with me. I will be delivering milk and eggs to the market you see." The blonde said as she rubbed her nape. 

"Oh? I'd love to! I haven't explored the town just yet so this is a great opportunity for me." The blue-haired chuckled. 

"Great! We'll leave by 9. I will go and do some fruit harvesting." 

"Can I perhaps watch you harvest? I want to help sometime." 

"Sure. Come follow me then." The blonde said as she walked past by her and headed to a wide field full of trees that bear different kinds of fruits. 

Umi followed and was amazed at how vast the space that ran in between these trees. Her eyes glimmered when she saw just how much Eli needed to harvest today. 

"Whoa… and you harvest all of them?" Umi asked. 

"Well, not all. We keep some for ourselves as well with Maki's permission of course." Eli chuckled as she plucked an apple and gave it to the other female, 

"Here, try it." 

Umi halted in front of the blonde and stared down at the apple before grabbing it and taking a bite of it. Her eyes immediately widened at how sweet the taste is and she could tell just how much Eli has taken care of these fruit-bearing trees. She could feel the lightness of her mood along with her body. 

"Delicious.." Umi commented while in the midst of chewing. 

"I know right?" Eli winked and pointed at the white wooden bench nearby, "You can wait for me there." 

"Thank you!" Umi replied before she headed towards the said bench and sat there as she continued eating her apple while Eli began to work in getting the fruits. 

Now that Umi realized it, Eli's muscles are much more visible since the sun rays are not hitting too brightly on them. She started to chew slowly while she secretly admires the blonde and her physical appearance. 

The blue-haired woman could see it all.. 

She could see those flexing arm muscles as Eli would use a bit of a force in getting a fruit, she could see that sharp jawline, she could see that strong line on the blonde's back, she could see that smooth and silky blond hair, which is being played softly by the wind, she could see those beautiful blue eyes, which shine like crystals. With all these things present, Umi couldn't help but stare. 

_'Eli looks so lean. She must have been working out.'_ Umi thought as she continued to admire the other female, who is now busy carrying the baskets towards her. The blue-haired’s eyes began to ooze out those bright sparkles when she gets to see how the blonde’s muscles would tighten.

“Hey, are you done eating? We still need to harvest more fruits you know.” The blonde said with a smile as she settled down two baskets on the ground beside Umi,

“Come on, it’s really easy to—“ But Eli halted as she looked up at the other female and noticed that she was staring, “Umi?”

Umi blinked, coming back to her senses, “Y-Yes?”

“I said that we should go and harvest more.” The blonde gave her a cheeky smile,

“What’s with the staring? Liked my handsome face?” She asked with a playful wink.

“W-What?” Umi was dumbfounded and blushed profusely out of embarrassment, “N-No! I’m not!”

“Really? Then why were you staring?” Eli teased.

“I-It’s not you that I was staring, it’s the trees!”

“Really?”

“Really!”

“Alriiiight, but you know you are more beautiful than any other trees, right?” Eli raised an eyebrow.

_‘This woman!’_ Umi thought.

Eli laughed, she loves teasing Umi like this and even though it is not rare for her to talk like this to other women she has met, anyone could tell that Umi is a special case.

“S-Stop teasing me!” Umi said.

“I wasn’t teasing, I was talking to you!” Eli replied.

“You weren’t talking, you were flirting!” Umi abruptly stood up a she finished her apple,

“L-Let’s just go and harvest the fruits!” The blue-haired added as she marched towards the rows of apple trees.

The blonde chuckled and sooner followed.

It took them a few hours before they are finally done with the harvesting. Eli was surprised at how fast Umi could learn to the point that she has gained a decent helper. As they finished packing the goods, Eli went to the shed to get a ladder while Umi waited just by the truck.

Nico came in and waved, “Good morning! Are you two going to the town?”

Umi snapped her head towards the raven-haired, “Nico! Good morning! Yes we are!”

“Great! You guys should buy some cheese, too! We are going to have a great lunch today!”

“A great lunch, you say? Alright! I will tell Eli!”

“Thanks!”

Eli came back and placed the ladder at the back of the truck, “Hey Nico!”

“Good morning, Eli!”

“Nico said that we should buy some cheese.” Umi smiled.

“You got it.” Eli grinned as she began carrying the goods into the truck.

“I will be on my way now, you two take care.” Nico said before she turned her heels to leave.

Umi nodded, “Have a good day!” She then turned to watch Eli load up the truck with a gentle smile, there goes those glistening eyes, which have come to admire the blonde’s entire body. She finds everything about the blonde truly amusing. She is slowly beginning to love the blonde’s veins popping out of her arms whenever she lifts up a box. Although it is just a simple addiction, Umi knows that she has to contain herself but the harder she tries, the more she satisfies herself by observing.

“If you continued staring at me like that, I’d melt you know.” Eli chuckled.

Umi blushed, “S-Shut up.”

The blonde is finally done and hopped down from the truck before she offered Umi her open palm, “Come on, the view up there is really great while we drive!”

Umi blinked and simply extended her arm, gently grabbing ahold of the blonde’s. At the back of her mind, she could swear that Eli’s hand felt a little rough and slightly bigger than hers but to her, they are the best parts. She could feel that tingling sensation crawling from her fingertips to her whole body. Along with the thought that she likes this kind of security.

Umi doesn’t want to let go.

Eli sooner guided the other up the ladder until she has stepped on the truck before she followed and brought the ladder up with them to be used later. As she finally closed the truck’s small door, she went close to the spot where the driver’s seat is, “Alright! Let’s go!”

The driver nodded and started the engine, gently driving away from the farmhouse to go to the town.

Few moments later, Umi finds herself in awe as she looked around the wide rice fields. Her eyes are glimmering in delight due to how clean their environment is, there are rows of trees mixing with the rice fields along with the golden meadows.

Eli just smiled as she stared at the other. She suddenly gained a thought that Umi can be this even more beautiful by just wearing that kind of genuine smile on her face. The blonde sooner realized at how much she is pleased observing just one woman.

Soon enough, they have reached the town, Umi was even more breathless when she saw those rows of not too large wooden houses and establishments. There are also people around in the busy streets, carrying wooden carts full of necklaces, fruits, vegetables and many more. She feels like she was brought back to the medieval ages.

The truck finally stopped in front of a large store where two women are waiting. One had long, black hair tied into a high ponytail and is wearing a white polo shirt, which sleeves are rolled up to her elbows. She is also wearing black pants with a matching pair of black rubber shoes. Her russet-colored eyes focused on the truck while wearing her gentle smile. Her physique matched that of an athlete’s but above average and her height matched that of an average tall male’s.

Another woman is standing beside the taller female; she had longer, black hair tied into a high ponytail with crimson orbs and is wearing a long, blue blouse with a white apron. Not only that but she is wearing a cat-eared, black headphones. Her form is not like the other but it fits perfectly enough to be a model.

Eli opened up the truck and settled the ladder before the taller female went to her,

“Guess you got a girlfriend.” The woman smiled, earning a heavy blush from Umi.

“Shut it, Yuri, you always say that whenever I bring a girl with me.” Eli chuckled.

“Well, you’ll never know.” Yuri smiled as she helped the blonde bring down the boxes.

“What about you? Looks like you got a girlfriend too.” Eli said.

“Ah, she’s not my girlfriend; she’s a good friend of mine who was looking for a place to say. Meet Shana.” Yuri said as she looked at the other female who waved at them.

Eli and Umi looked over at Shana and smiled at her as a greeting.

“She looks beautiful.” Umi complimented.

“She is, she just came back from the city and wanted a life here.” Yuri said.

“So, she’s helping you around?”

“She is.”

Yuri and Eli finally finished and Shana came to give the blonde a cheque, “Here’s the payment.”

“Thank you!” Eli took it.

Yuri looked at Umi, “You’re new as well, right? Why not come back here by Saturday? We have a party for the newcomers.”

Umi blinked in curiosity, “You people actually celebrate for people who are new in this town?”

“Why, of course.” Yuri smiled, “It takes place every month and the funds came from our products.”

“Well, guess both of you will have a good time huh?” Eli grinned at Umi.

“Oh shut it.” Umi giggled.

“But then again, it seems you will have a good time with me.” Eli teased with a smirk.

“There you go with your teasing again, stop it!” Umi laughed.

Yuri and Shana raised an eyebrow as they looked at each other before turning back to the other two.

“I wasn’t teasing, I was talking!” Eli said.

“You weren’t talking, you were flirting!” Umi replied.

“Well, looks like the two of you are getting along really well.” Yuri said.

“We sure do.” Eli chuckled as she closed up the truck when she brought up the ladder and leaned her hand down to the female,

“Take care you two!”

“You two as well.” Yuri said as she took Eli’s hand and they performed a short handshake before Eli finally let go and went back beside Umi,

“We’re ready to go!” Eli said and the driver started up the engine, gently driving away.

Yuri and Shana watched the truck leave before Shana went towards Yuri, “Don’t you think that the two of them look cute together?”

“Actually, I do.” Yuri smiled at Shana, “Though, knowing Eli, she is one hell of a playgirl.” She said as she began carrying a box towards their store.

Shana hummed and looked back at where the truck went,

_‘Hope Eli won’t waste such a girl..’_ She thought.


	6. Chapter 4 - You Have Me

Nico hummed as she observed Eli and Umi, who were occupied in picking apples from the trees and storing them in baskets along with other farmers nearby. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed the closeness between the two women as she sipped on her coffee. Beside her is another female with short, orange hair and a pair of chartreuse orbs, which seemed to reflect the light coming from the sun. The orange-haired’s body is athletically thin but it fit her and is wearing a red polo shirt with blue pants.

“Say, Rin. Don’t you think it is weird that Eli and Umi had gotten close within a few days? They weren’t interacting much but look at them.” Nico said.

Rin was busy eating her apple as she shifted her attention to the said females, “Hmm, they are close nya!”

“Still using that phrase? Come on, you are an adult.” Nico rolled her eyes.

“Habits die hard nya!” Rin giggled.

“How are you and Hanayo?”

“We are fine, nya! Hanayo-chan has been making these new sets of cakes for the upcoming Fall season! I am sure everyone will love it!”

“You can bet we will buy a lot when that time comes.” Nico chuckled.

“What about you and Maki-chan? Are there any progress?” Rin blinked as she turned to her.

“Naah.. Maki is still stubborn. She kept mentioning me about Umi.” Nico sighed.

“Really? Then that girl is Umi, right? I am surprised that you are not jealous about her.”

“At first, I was. However, when I saw her in person, I was like: “Hey, you know what? She doesn’t seem so bad.”.”

“Really? That’s what you really thought about her?” Rin raised an eyebrow.

“Of course.” Nico rolled her eyes.

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh yeah.”

“100%?”

Nico briefly stayed silent before answering, “Only 80.”

Rin just pulled a face.

“Shut up! You can’t simply wipe it all out you know!”

“Well, you did say that you are not jealous anymore, nya.” Rin said.

“Well I—” Nico then groaned, “I mean I was just saying that I am not letting it get to me anymore when I get to know her. I mean, look at them, they act like a couple!”

“And that makes you happy?” Rin asked.

“Yes. Perhaps.”

“Oh, well, why not the two of you grab coffee or something? It will be fun, nya! Our café is always open for you guys!” Rin laughed sheepishly.

“S-Sure we will, now go on ahead, aren’t you going to the rice field?” Nico asked.

“Oh, you’re right!” Rin quickly grabbed her cowboy hat and wore it, “See you around, Nico-chan!” She waved as she marched down the porch and headed towards the large field.

Nico had to ruffle her own hair and turned her heels to go back inside to start working.

Meanwhile…

“So, for how long have you been working around here, Eli?” Umi asked as she picked an apple and looked at it closely before putting it into the basket.

“Just a couple of years. I had quit my job as one of the former Special Forces officer. It was chaotic.” Eli chuckled.

“Special Forces huh.. your job was incredibly dangerous.”

“It is indeed.”

“And I am glad you’ve survived.”

“Guess the reason was for me to meet you!” Eli blurted out, earning a deep blush from the blue-haired female.

“S-Stop it! You are being shameless!”

“Am I? Which part of it was shameless?” Eli snickered as she looked over at the other female.

“The part where you are flirting with me again!” Umi argued.

“Aw come on, I was just telling some facts.” Eli rolled her eyes and went to organize the baskets.

“Whatever! Hmph!” Umi turned around and went towards the small ladder. Seeing that there is a large apple in deep red color, she climbed up and extended her arm to get it.

However, the apple was high and slightly out of her reach that she needed to tiptoe just to close the distances. Her fingers are barely touching the fruit that it made her lean up,

“Almost… there.” Umi muttered but her feet suddenly lost all of its power and stumbled around, “W-Wha-?!” She yelped in panic, alerting the blonde.

Eli looked over and her eyes widened at the small situation, “Umi!” She charges towards her and in just the right time, the blue-haired had fallen from the ladder and was caught by the blonde.

Umi groaned, and looked over at Eli, “Thank you…”

“Are you okay?” Eli asked.

“I’m fi—” But before Umi could finish her sentence, she caught a glimpse of the blonde’s face: Eli’s eyes are softened while wearing a grimace, pointing out how worried she was. Umi couldn’t explain why the blonde looked intensely worried over such a small matter. It’s as if, her life is absolutely that important, or perhaps Eli is just overprotective. Either way, Umi couldn’t help but feel overjoyed.

“I-I’m fine. Thank you…” Umi finally gave the blonde a response.

“Be careful. Don’t want a beautiful lady like you to get a broken ankle.” Eli chuckled.

“Here you go again.” Umi rolled her eyes.

“Heeey, I was talking!”

“You weren’t talking, you were flirting! Now come on, let’s get these back to the barn so we can organize them.” Umi finally stood properly and dusted herself off before heading towards a basket and lifting it up.

Eli chuckled, “Lead the way, princess.” She then grabbed a few baskets and went to follow the blue-haired. Together, they marched towards the barn.

Within the town…

“Hey Shana, don’t forget the flour and baking soda for the pumpkin cake. It is a must-taste for the newcomers.” Yuri said as she gets some cereals and coffee packs.

She and Shana are in their largest convenience store. They had already started planning for the Newcomers’ Party for the weekend.

“Got it.” Shana replied while she picked some frozen meats. Although deemed quiet and mysterious, she decided to ask something, “Say, I have a question, if you don’t mind.”

“Hmm?”

“What do you think of that girl Eli was with the other day?”

“Well, she looks like a good girl. The type who can’t hurt someone at that. Why do you ask?”

“I just… well, she looks like she is hiding something.”

“Really? How can you tell?”

“Have you seen the looks of her eyes? They are sad and.. I don’t know, frightened?”

“Frightened huh.. I wonder what could have happened to her before she came here.” Yuri grimaced.

“I wonder about that as well, aren’t you going to ask around?” Shana asked.

“That’s not easy since I didn’t get to hear her name but I will ask Eli about it tomorrow.”

“Guess that’s the only thing you could do for now.” Shana said and tiptoed when she attempted to reach a small bag of flour, which is in the high part of the shelf. She frowned when she couldn’t grab it,

“Uh Yuri.. help me a little bit over here.”

Yuri turned around and chuckled before walking towards the other female and reached up, grabbing the flour with ease, “You’re welcome.”

Shana then spun to face the other, “Jeez, you are teasing me.”

“Well, you are just cute, that’s all!” Yuri put the bag of flour in the cart.

Shana just smiled at her cheekily, “Teaser.”

Yuri sooner caught a glimpse of a familiar group of men in black from the corners of her eyes. Her smile dropped and her eyes narrowed before she leaned closer to Shana and settled her arm on the shelf just beside Shana’s face. From their position, Shana is not noticeable at all.

“Yuri, what are you—”

“Shhh. They’re here.” Yuri whispered and Shana blinked before slightly peeking from Yuri’s shoulder, seeing the group of men. Her eyes widened and quickly bowed her head down,

“Wha.. how did they know?”

“I don’t think they do but you better stay down and keep quiet.” Yuri said.

After a few more moments, the group of men finally left the store and Yuri finally pulled away, smiling down at Shana, “Well then, shall we proceed?”

“Aw come on, give me a minute to calm my breathing!” Shana’s cheeks were burning up, releasing a red hue, which covered her entire face.

Yuri blinked and scoffed playfully, “Are you blushing for real?”

“S-shut up.”

Yuri laughed heartily, “Aww god, that’s cute!”

“Hey! You are enjoying this!”

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry about that!” Yuri grinned, “But come on, we have a lot of work to do at home you know.”

“F-Fine..” Shana pouted as she slipped past by the taller female to march out.

Yuri smiled as she watched the other temporarily before she began pushing the cart, following the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There were supposed to have photos in this chapter but ugh linking images from wattpad are a pain LMAAAO will edit this when I get on my laptop! Hope you guys liked this chapt!


	7. Chapter 5 - The Bloom of Admiration

Few more days have passed and Eli and Umi had gotten closer, they began to do things that normal couple would do such as teasing each other often, sharing lunches and dinners and going to the town together. Most people had begun to misinterpret of their relationship but they would always tell them that they are just friends. 

Umi had grown extremely comfortable in this country life, it is a lot different than what she had used to back when she was in the city. It's peaceful and the people around her are hospitable. 

Sometimes, she wondered: How come she didn't get to discover all of these? She also realized that she was too busy surviving in the city, which is really not for her. She is already happy with what she has here; the farm works are really something that she had always enjoyed along with taking care of pets and the other workers have really treated her a close friend of theirs, she had also felt safe due to Eli's presence. 

Remembering that blonde, Umi's eyes softened and turned her head to look for Eli, eventually finding her settling down sacks of animal feed from the truck. Even if she stood by the porch, she could clearly see Eli's whole body as she busily carries down the sacks. 

Umi decided to satisfy her eyes by staring at the taller female; the blond hair, which seemed to reflect the light coming from the sun has always been her only indicator whenever she wants to see her even for just a little while. 

Along with that, she loves staring at Eli's toned arm muscles, which seemed to flex whenever the blonde would lift a sack. Her eyes, oh how Umi wanted to stay hypnotised by just staring at them. 

Eli's broad shoulders and firmed body, Umi wondered how it would feel to be held by her. 

Umi couldn't help but be mesmerised with such a beautiful sight. She could feel her cheeks burning up, which began to release a red hue on her face. 

Along with that, her heart is pounding like crazy, she wants every little thing about the blonde. Due to those strong palpitations, she gently clutched the clothes on the left part of her chest where her heart is. She could vividly hear those loud and fast beatings as her mind is slowly being filled with the thoughts of Eli. 

She doesn't understand why she feels this way but she loves that wondrous feeling that has been tickling every inch of her skin. She wants it to last. 

Due to the unbearable and numbing sensation, Umi wrapped her arms around herself to forcefully ease down that kind of adulation. 

She didn't even notice that Nico was just standing behind her. 

Nico saw how Umi has been acting weirdly towards Eli for a while now and had to raise an eyebrow when the signs are being clear. 

_ 'Is she..'  _

The raven-haired decided to approach Umi and as soon as she settled beside her, she spoke, 

"You sure are waaaay too focused on Eli huh?" 

Umi flinched and her blush became more profuse before turning to the shorter female with her grimaced and panicked face,

"N-No! I-I was just-- well.. I was focusing on the trees! I mean they are beautiful in the morning" She defended herself. 

"Ohh?" Nico deadpanned

"I swear it is okay!" Umi said. 

Nico rolled her eyes, Umi is being too obvious on her, 

"Alright alright but hey, you both will be taking care of the horses today, be sure to give them a free roam around, okay?" 

"O-Okay! I got it! No worries!" Umi replied. 

"I will be heading back now." Nico turned her heels to leave. 

_ 'Jeez.. she obviously likes Eli..'  _ She thought. 

Meanwhile… 

"DAMMIT!!!" A raging tone of voice coming from a man filled the entire office room along with a vicious sound of woods breaking.

"We apologize for our mistake in being unable to capture her." A male informant reported, he was one of the men who chased after Umi. 

A broken table is now laying on the floor while in front of it stood up a tall and familiar man:

It is Umi's boss. 

"Find her, then! She knew that much already!" 

"We are trying, sir. We will initiate a pursuit right after getting her location." 

"You better be! That damn rascal had to crawl his way out of that alley and you and your idiotic men stupidly allowed him to crawl out!!" 

"We are sorry, sir." 

The man heaved a sigh and as he exhaled, he glared at the other, 

"Find her and kill her. I don't care if she has a family or is living alone." 

"Yes, sir." And with that, the informant finally left the office. 

The man sat back down on his swivel chair and rubbed his forehead to ease off the stress. 

_ 'Umi.. you bitch..'  _

Back to Eli and Umi… 

“You sure are enthusiastic when talking to people huh?” Umi asked, watching the horses run around with Eli from behind the wooden fences.

“Well, can’t survive life without interacting with people, am I right?” Eli looked at Umi with a smile.

“Can’t even do that much. I’ve only interacted with my high school friends so far.”

“Guess you need to learn how to talk a lot. I can be your friend to that.”

“Oh? Talk to me then.”

“Alright, so when I first met you, I was actually starstruck because you look like that one singer. Only difference is that you are more beautiful.”

“Oh jeez.” Umi groaned while rolling her eyes before she turned around to walk away.

“Hey! I was talking to you!” Eli said as she just watched her walk away with her arms spread out in confusion but she still has that smile plastered on her face.

“You weren’t talking, you were flirting! I’ll go get the horsehair brushes!” Umi said without bothering to look back. But as she walked away, she had a smile on her face.

Umi is happy. 

She is genuinely happy. 

And she just hopes that nothing or no one will ever take that happiness away. 

Eli, on the other hand, just watched her leave with her eyes softened before she turned back to the horses. 

_ 'She is indeed interesting..'  _ Eli thought as she rests her elbows on the fence and settling her chin on her open palm while her other hand dangled down. 

_ 'I want to get to know her more.' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heeey fams! So sorry this chapter is late! I was busy with LGBTober and Goretober ya see! Hope you guys enjoyed reading it and I hope I didn't make any typos in there because I am legit half asleep right now XD
> 
> If you guys wanna get the latest updates and annoucements, you can check @AuthorOfYuri for FB and then @MiryuSpells for Twitter!


	8. Chapter 6 - My Road to Her

“You know there is this one thing that I have noticed about Umi like, she has been a bit clingy around Eli recently?” Nico said one day as she stood in the front porch of the farmhouse with Rin beside her, who was eating her apple.

“Really, nya? Umi-chan looks pretty normal to me.” Rin replied.

“Well, you are too dunce to even notice those little things.” Nico deadpanned.

“Hey! I can be observant too! It’s just that, maybe Umi is that comfortable around Eli since the two of them are always together, nya!” Rin replied.

“Fair point but don’t you think that this is the start of something new?” Nico smiled.

“Something new? Like what, nya?”

“Like, they can be dating sooner or later.”

Rin almost choked on the piece of apple residing in her mouth upon hearing that statement, making her cough afterwards.

“Hey!!” Nico knew that signal.

“W-Well, I was just surprised, nya!” Rin finally got ahold of herself as she swallowed to clear her throat up, “But anyway, how are you sure about that?”

“Aw come on, I saw Umi a few days ago, staring at Eli! I mean, I know that that idiotic Russian is attractive but I know that stare!”

“Well,” Rin cleared her throat before continuing, “You are not wrong about that, I’ve noticed it, too, nya.”

“See?! So there is a big possibility that they can be together! Who knows, maybe they are really meant to be.” Nico whispered as she leaned towards the other female.

“Ehh.. we’ll have to see about that, nya. I mean, they are acting like best friends apparently. Look.” Rin pointed at Eli and Umi, who were watering the crops.

Nico soon went to watch the duo; Eli was leaning close to Umi and whispered something to her, whatever the blonde said, made Umi blush and aimed the water hose on the blonde, abruptly showering her with a thick stream of water. The blonde yelped and flinched back as the cold water hit her clothes and skin, making her laugh in delight after that.

“They are not acting like best friends, you idiotic cat. Look closer! Umi just blushed!”

“Well, fair point, nya.” Rin blinked.

“It has been two weeks ever since she got here. The Newcomers’ Party will be taking place this weekend.” Nico said.

“Oh, we have already prepared the desserts! You will love them!” Rin grinned as she faced the raven-haired, who looked back.

“Oh? I look forward to it. I think Umi will like it more since she looks a bit cheery in terms of sweets.”

“Really? Alright!” Rin laughed but then she realized the time when she caught a glance of her wristwatch, “Oh! I better get to work. I’ll see you later, Nico!” The orange-haired female said before she rushed past by her and marched towards the rice field.

Nico watched with grimace before she sighed, “Jeez..” She sooner turned her heels and went back inside to start her work as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It is finally the Newcomers’ Party; everyone in the town had gathered in the main square where it is being taken place. Balloons and triangle flags are all over the place, large speakers are sounding off soft and mellow music that fits the evening ambience, a large buffet table filled with food and drinks is placed around the large fountain and there are also lanterns placed around to brightly illuminate the whole area.

Some of the townspeople were gathered in the buffet to get something to eat or drink, some were gathered in a large, open space to dance gently with their partners and some were just standing and walking around while chattering with each other just to spend time with each other.

“Oh, finally! We’re here!” Nico said as she set afoot of the area along with Eli, Umi, Rin and their other co-workers. They are all in their smart casual attires but of what could catch everyone’s eyes is Umi’s simple yet elegant white dress. Most people turned their heads when they noticed and it made the blue-haired’s cheeks heat up until her face became red because of the embarrassment that was shoved down on her.

Eli just smiled and waved off a hand at the said people just to signal them to kindly stop, which they did and went back to their chattering, while some of them were complimenting on how beautiful Umi is.

“Guess they love you already.” Eli chuckled.

“S-Shut it.” Umi replied.

“Nyaa! To start our evening, why don’t we have dinner?” Rin said.

“Oh, sure thing!” Nico said, “I’m starving!”

“Why, good evening, you people.” Yuri shortly approached them with a warm smile, “Heard you guys are hungry, buffet is just by the fountain, grab whatever you want there, where’s Maki?”

“Oh, she’ll be a little late, she’s stuck with the traffic.” Nico rolled her eyes.

“Really? That’ll give her a bad mood.” Yuri laughed before she led the way towards the buffet table, followed by the group.

“So, where’s Shana? Busy with the cupcakes?” Eli asked.

“Yeah, and busy with her newfound friends as well. Oh, by the way, I didn’t catch your name when we first met.” Yuri said as she turned over to Umi.

“Oh! Pardon the rudeness from before! I’m Umi Sonoda! Just call me Umi!” Umi introduced herself.

“Call me Yuri.” Yuri replied. They finally reached the buffet table, “I will get back to you after I am done accommodating other newcomers. I’ll be back! Enjoy yourselves!” The black-haired then turned her heels to leave.

“Nyaaa, Yuri is busy as always!” Rin grinned.

“Can’t expect less from a businesswoman and policewoman.” Nico added.

“Hoooh, so that means she is crazy rich?” Umi blinked in surprise.

“Far more than you could imagine.” Nico said.

Eli had already gotten two plates filled with food and handed one to Umi, “Well, you two better grab something as well.” She turned to their co-workers, “Enjoy everyone!”

“You too, guys!” Shouted one male farmer before each of them dispersed to go to their respective peers.

Umi took the plate and her eyes glimmered at how the food looked mouth-watering, “Hooh, Yuri cooked these?”

“Not really, Shana cooked it!” Rin grinned as she busily placed fried chickens on her plate.

“So.. Shana is that one girl that she has been with last time?” Umi asked and Eli nodded,

“They look good together, right?” Eli asked.

“They do.” Umi chuckled.

“But we look better when we are together.” Eli blurted out.

Umi blushed profusely and elbowed Eli’s side, earning a flinch and yelp from the blonde.

“Heey! I was just talking!” Eli laughed in delight.

“You weren’t talking, you were flirting!”

“Lovebirds..” Nico muttered as she finished gathering her food and began eating.

Far from where they are, lies a small group of men in black suits, staring at them. They all wore black glasses so then they won’t be obvious.

One of them tapped on another one’s shoulder before pointing at Umi, “That’s her.”

The other man nodded, “Alright.” He grabbed his small radio and spoke lowly, “Target is found, sniper, please initiate assassination.”

“Roger that.” The voice from the radio replied before a short static noise occurred, indicating the end of communication.

The sniper, who was hiding from the forest not too far from where Eli and Umi are, began settling his sniper rifle and closed his one eye while his opened one watched through the rifle’s scope reticle. The dot slowly halted on Umi’s head.

“Bye bye, bitch.” The sniper smirked as he slowly and firmly began pressing the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heeey guys! Sooo sorry if I just published this chapter! I had a REALLY bad stomachache last night! I couldn't even eat nor stand up from bed because the pain was really intense! Hope you liked the new chapter!! See you on the next one!


End file.
